


Additional imformation - DoS

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Series: Discordance of Scioego [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantasy, Spoilers - Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a small collection of information related to Discordance of Scioego that provides a bit of background and useful information. it will be updated as the story goes on to avoid spoilers, and when you are up-to-date you are encouraged to come look through this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional imformation - DoS

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to read this before you are up-to-date keep in mind that there will likely be bits of information that are important at different times in here.  
> Including character's statuses, locations, romantic interests (there will be few but the few that happen are important) etc. etc. etc.

**Character stats** :

  * Karkat - 14 - Knight in training.
  * -TBA-
  * Tavros - 13 - Knight in Training/errand boy.
  * -TBA-
  * -TBA-
  * Kanaya - 18 - Training with a Midwife and lives in the Church.
  * Terezi - 13 - Priestess in a shrine just outside the town.
  * -TBA-
  * Equius - 16- Feferi’s bodyguard, lives in the palace and occasionally does mercenary work.
  * Gamzee - 17 - A beloved bard in the kingdom who sings of miracles and saviors.
  * Eridan - 17 - Currently running the palace and making Fef’s life miserable.
  * Feferi - 15 - A prisoner in her own castle.



 

**Sep 7th**

~Many years ago, when the most recent Queen took the throne, she tried to abolished the practice of the ancient religion, but she could not completely overthrow the deep-seated loyalty of the church and its influence. So while many ceased donations and stopped actively practicing, she never fully made it go away. No one was ever sure why she did this, she was probably just power-hungry, but eventually the old Gods fell out of favor. To this day very few still believe.  
~The Old Gods referred to in the series are based on the Beta Kids, and are named as follows: Breath (Tempest), Light (Mirage), Time (Pulse) and Space (Vacuum)  
I am actually looking for a better name for Jade, the theme is natural phenomena related to each aspect. You are free to message me if you have an idea, but please don't leave a comment unless you have a question.  
~Elemons are small beaded necklaces with four larger colored beads at even intervals to represent each of the four ancient Gods. Blue, Yellow, Red and Green.  
~The new religion that may be mentioned at times is similar to the beginnings of Christianity, and partially based on the early lore, but the similarities end there. It is mostly a small cult of people who follow a crazy man who preaches the existence of a Heaven and a Hell, one "God" who will get you there if you donate to their cause and follow him, and demonic beings that will tempt you into misdeeds and evils. The man who created this religion is actually schizophrenic and unstable, and one day started spouting nonsense, but eventually it caught on with some people, and he has a few advisers that mean to profit off of him and push him toward some things that actually make sense and some repetition just to tempt more people into following. This is unnecessary information but just in case you wondered.

~ Karkat was found as a chid at about three days old, with what look like white scars around his wrists. No one is really sure where they come from, but the Sisters in the Church have always neglected to mention them when referring to the boy, and they make him cover his wrists often. He wears long sleeves and sometimes wristbands/hand wrappings to cover them.

 

**Dec 26th**

~ I originally chose to write this story in second person, and the prologue is written as such because it fit for the occasion, but I decided to re-write the first chapter and replace it. It flows a bit better this way.<br />  
~"Sister" is a title given to those that devote themselves to the church of the old Gods, referred to most often as nuns. Sisters can be of any gender, and any age, but are usually female. Representatives are those that work as ambassadors for the old church, and hold great sway over many matters of state. They have recently fallen mostly out of favor, but many still respect them.


End file.
